The Walking Dead: A Hard Past
by Blaze4624
Summary: Clementine and the group stop for the night. Everything seems fine, until clementine wakes in the middle of the night crying. Her past with Lee, having to kill him, haunts her. Luke is there to help her through a hard time. I do not own anything, all rights go to telltales walking dead Rated T just in case, but probably suitable for more mature kids


*Author disclaimer

I do not own anything, all rights go to telltales walking dead

This is my very first story, not that I've ever written in my life, but that I plan to post online, so be aware that there are probably gonna be mistakes

Chapter 1. (Probably the only chapter)

I sat by the fire with Luke, and Jane, Kenny, Bonnie, Mike, Aj, and the Russian kid tied up on the pole. We were inside a fenced in area with two power poles and generator or something like that, but whatever it was it was safe. I heard them talking about Jane and Luke, I saw them kissing back at that museum place with the cannon, but Jane said they weren't. I chuckled a bit as they talked and laughed about the two of them.

Mike looked around for a minute frowned, "Im gonna try and get some rest, so don't make too much noise" he laid down his head and closed his eyes, Kenny watched with a smile as AJ yawned "yeah this little guy looks pretty tired, better let him get some rest" he set AJ up against his chest as he leaned up against a wall and closed his eyes, Bonnie laid down and so did Jane, I saw the Russian kid close his eyes, checks still wet. I laid down by the fire, and closed my eyes.

I woke up in the jewelry store, the cop that had been buckled into the chair in the next room over was lying dead on the ground, my gun was in my hands and I was starring at lee, a sickly lee, with his arm missing. "You have to shoot me" his words made me shutter, and I felt more tears roll down my face, I lifted the gun up and I squeaked out the words "no… Lee" he looked at me, he was about to say something, "never mind, it's not important" I cried harder as he turned his head and looked down slowly closing his eyes, I looked away and pulled the trigger.

I woke up with tears running down my face, I made a sobbing sound and saw mike turn over, I put my hand over my mouth to stop the sound and walked outside and sat down against the cement. I felt my shoulders moving up and down, "hey clemen... hey you alright?" It was Luke. I covered my face and wiped my tears away looking away to the side, with my most steady voice I said "yeah I can't sleep" but the shakiness shined through, he walked over to me and sat down by me "yeah I can never sleep, that's why I'm out on watch." I made the mistake of looking at him to say my next words and he must have seen my red eyes or wet cheeks and put two and two together because he kinda starred awkwardly for a minute before talking again. "What's wrong Clem? I know I may not be the best person to talk to about this but…" I cut him off angrily "I'm fine" he looked at me for a minute, and raised his arm for a second, before laying it over my shoulders. He kind of pulled away, I could tell he was struggling whether to keep his arm there or not so I leaned in and let my head rest against his side, his arm relaxed. "I just had a nightmare" I mumbled out stubbornly. He sighed, "I hate those, what was it about?" I starred out for a minute, "an old friend" I spat annoyed. He laughed lightly "well what's so scary bout' that?" he asked, i starred at him with a cold hard stare, offended at his laugh "he's dead" he stopped laughing. He rubbed the back of his head with his other hand and sighed "Clem… I'm sorry, I didn't know, I shouldn't have laughed… I'm really sorry" I felt a tear roll down my face "it's fine," "how did he die?" He asked cautiously, I mumbled "I told you back at the lodge… I killed him… I had to… I had to kill him" I said, I repeated the words had to in my head as if it made it any more ok to had done that. He closed his eyes for a minute, "what happened? That made you have to kill him? I remember you said he was bit" I looked down picturing the gun in my hand, like it was only yesterday the same one had been in my hand aimed at his head. "I used to have a wallow talkie I would use to talk to people. I had told my friend lee it was broken. It wasn't, but the man on the radio told me to say that. I told him I was going to Savanah, he said he was there with my parents. Lee heard him talking on the radio one day, and he took it from me. When he left one day with a friend of mine, Ben he didn't come back with him, I got mad and sad and, I don't know, I was just upset. He was talking to me in a room and I turned away from him and fell asleep, when I woke up he was asleep and my wallow talkie was sitting next to him. I took it… and I told the guy I wanted to see my parents so he told me he would take me to them. I was an idiot, a complete fool, and I listened. I did the dumbest thing you could possibly think of, especially for a nine year old! I was so stupid. When I went outside he grabbed me and dragged me back to a hotel in a car. He threw me in a bathroom. Lee traveled through a walker infested city to get to me, he cut off his arm to try and stop the infection, but it didnt work. When he found me we got trapped in a store and that's when... Kenny told me there was a zombie outside of the house we were staying, and when lee went out looking for me, the most idiotic kid in the world, he was bit by the walker" Luke cut in "I don't think your that dumb, you seem pretty smart to me" I looked away and mumbled "maybe I should have been the one to get bit, i wasn't even smart enough to know to keep away, maybe I should have been the one handcuffed and armless and shot in the head…" I hoped he hadn't heard that part, but the look on his face told me he did hear. "Clem… it isn't your fault, you know your one of the most intelligent people I know" "not my fault?!" I spat "I stole the radio back! I snuck out! I didn't listen! I stayed quiet! I got kid napped! I was the reason he went outside and got bit! I'm the one that pointed the gun at his rotting face and pulled the trigger!" I shouted, I yelled it loud enough that any walker ten miles from here would come stumbling toward us. I was so mad and regretful, I didn't have time to stop and think about what I was doing. Luke looked at me, he moved his arm, and I moved away from him. I was cold, I felt alone, and cold. He looked at me "you were young and desperate to find loved ones, it isn't your fault" I sniffled " I already had loved ones, I had Lee, and I through him away for a pair of dead ones!" I yelled and scoffed at my own stupidity. Luke leaned back "what is it I need to say to make you feel better?" I looked over embarrassed, and angry, and sad. "Do you think… do you think that Lee hates me? For what I did to him?" I asked him, I could feel the shakiness in my voice "don't lie to me" i said seriously. He looked at me "I think he loved you, I think he still does, because of what you did to him , sounds a lot like you must of done something awful nice to him to make him go through a zombie infested city for you, sounds a awful lot like he loved you… it takes a lot more then killing someone to destroy that kind of love… clementine, lee doesn't hate you, and I don't just think that, I know that." My eyes weld up with tears and my throat closed up. I starred down and blinked as tears ran down my face. I saw him still sitting, waiting for a reply. I didn't know how, he had answered my question so perfectly. I sat down again and leaned in against him. I took off my hat and at the same time he laid back. I closed my eyes, I felt his hand pull me in. I looked at him one last time. He looked like he was asleep. I mumbled thanks and fell asleep.


End file.
